Tris dancing!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris is a famous dancer all throughout the city of Chicago. What happens when Four and Tris fall in love and he asks her out on a date at a dance competition? Rated M. For upcoming lemons in some chapters!:P


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own divergent. Hi guys! I wanted to make this fanfiction because I really love watching people dance. This fanfiction was inspired by the show dance moms. I've always loved their beautiful dances. In this fanfiction, There is no war! Tris is a famous dancer. Her main dances that she does are contemporary and lyrical. She grew up as a dancer in abnegation and was trained in the studio everyday for six hours. She became famous for always winning first place at dance competitions and for being the number one dancer in all of Chicago. She also became known for her emotional face in dance. Then after high school, she moved into Dauntless. She never thought she would have but she met the guy of her dreams, Four- in dauntless. During Training, her and Four kissed and since then she has graduated from being an initiate to finally becoming dauntless. Its been about two days since she graduated, and Tris doesn't know if their dating or not. So stick around to see what happens! Rated M. For some lemons in some chapters coming up!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

My first dance competition since the choosing ceremony day is finally here. I'm standing backstage, waiting for my name to be called to go on stage and perform. My legs are shaking and I'm sweating like crazy. I've never performed in dauntless before, and I've never performed in front of the guy I love- Four. I don't know if were dating though. We kissed at his apartment and ever since then its been awkward between us. I heard through Christina that he was coming tonight to see the dance competition and I've just never been so nervous around a guy before. Something about him makes me want to turn into liquid or burst into flames. Whenever I see him my heart drops into my stomach and its like I forget how to speak.

And now to think, he's coming to the dance competition that I'm performing at. He's going to see the lyrical dance that I'm doing tonight called "Cry". I just hope I do all of the moves right in the dance and stay focused on what I'm doing.

My name is being called on the microphone, as I walk out onto the big stage. I'm blinded by the bright lights, but I'm used to that as being a dancer. I try to see whose in the crowd, but the lights are so bright that I can't see. My body lays on the floor in the position the beginning of my dance starts at. I look down at my costume, which my dance teacher picked out. Its a ballerina's dress that's light purple and has a very low cut in the back. My hair is in a bun, my shoes are ballerina slippers and I just look down at the floor wondering what Four's thinking right at this moment. The music then comes on, and I remember my dance teacher telling me how to use my emotions on stage and how to make sure my legs are straight and my feet are pointed while dancing.

 _"Well I... I guess its been a while... Since I've seen the sunshine, since I have smiled. And me, who's so well versed is feeling so really empty Is at a loss for words. Forgot what its like to just feel okay, I'm praying for the day when there is no more rain."_

I begin my dancing and I hear people clapping in the audience.

 _"And I... I don't wanna do anything but cry. Oh and I... I don't wanna do anything but cry..."_

I continue to leap and turn all over the stage while making sure to show my emotions.

 _"Well I hardly feel alive I'm going through the motions, but I don't feel like trying. The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day... Wish that I could crawl inside hide away! And I... I don't wanna do anything but cry... Oh and I... I don't wanna do anything but cry..."_

I'm hitting all of my turns correctly and I'm staring straight at the judges, making sure to show them my emotions.

 _"Oh I'm so low! I'm almost to the bottom... oh, nowhere to go even my soul has left my body..."_

Then when I'm dancing, I see some people in the audience. I look over and see Four, who looks like he's smiling.

 _"Oh and I... I don't wanna do anything but cry! Oh and I... I don't wanna do anything but cry... And I... I don't wanna do anything but cry!"_

My dance finally ends. I hear screaming and clapping coming from the audience but all I can think about is Four's face. How he looked so happy when I was dancing. I then walk off stage and into backstage where I wait for the award ceremony to come.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When I see her face, everything stops. The rest of the world doesn't matter for that moment and all that does is her. She's so beautiful, and I don't think I could love anyone more than I love Tris.

Its the end of all of the dances, and so far the one I loved the most was Tris's dance. She was so amazing on stage and her emotions on her face were so beautiful as she danced through out the dance competition.

I'm heading backstage to see Tris, to tell her that I love her and I want her to be mine. I can't stand being without her and I want to be with her all the time.

I get to the backstage and see all of the dancers in the competition in a big room, where I see Tris talking with her dance coach. My hands feel sweaty and I feel nervous for some reason. I walk up to her and start to talk.

"Hey Tris." I say, smiling.

"Hey." She says with that gorgeous smile of her's.

"I thought you looked really great tonight."

"Thanks."

"So I was just wondering..." I said kind of in a deep voice. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I ask her. I could feel my stomach turning as I waited for her to answer me.

She smiles and then hugs me. "Of course I will."

I hug her back and I feel so happy that she said yes. She then looks up at me and smiles again.

"I have to go to the award ceremony but I'll see you later okay?" She says.

"Okay." I kiss her on the head and she blushes and then walks off, heading towards the awards ceremony.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm so happy! Four just came up to me and asked me if I would go on a date with him! I love him and the thought of us going on a date makes me so happy. When I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomach while my heart beats really fast.

I have to tell Christina so we can go shopping for a dress, but for now I need to go to the awards ceremony.

When I get to the awards ceremony, Its on stage and they're handing out trophies. All I can think about is my dance teacher telling me that if I fail, she's going to be mad. My dance teacher has always been like that- Strict, never too easy on people like me. She's always called me her winner because of the fact that I'm the number one dancer in Chicago. So I have to win this trophy for first place, or else.

I stand on stage with all of the other dancers, as the judges call out the winner of the competition.

"And the winner is... Tris Prior!" I look over at my dance teacher in the audience as she's clapping.

I walk up to receive my trophy and they place a crown on my head. I look over in the audience and see Four, smiling.

 _I love you Four._

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you loved it and please leave a review!:P**


End file.
